


101 ways to show you I love you

by fallingisok



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Remus Lupin, Biting, Bottom Sirius Black, Dry Humping, Dry Sex, Gay Sex, Gay Sirius Black, Grinding, Hickeys, M/M, Making Out, Marauders era, Oral Sex, Relationship Sex, Sex, Smut, Top Remus Lupin, Wholesome, Wolfstar smut, pre harry potter, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:53:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23238757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingisok/pseuds/fallingisok
Summary: Remus and Sirius decide to have a little fun after a sweet and wholesome date
Relationships: Sirius Black & Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, wolfstar - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 203





	101 ways to show you I love you

The best part of being graduated from hogwarts, in Remus’s opinion, was not having to share a dorm with people anymore. Now he could just spend time alone with his boyfriend without fear of James Potter walking in while his boyfriend and him were having a quickie.

The walk back to his and Sirius’ shared apartment wasn’t that far from the Chinese place they had chosen for date night. Just a couple of blocks away from the muggle complex. The streets smelt like the flowered trees planted in the planters on the sidewalks, leaving a fragrant scent in the air. The setting sun made the sky a beautiful gradient of pinks, purples, oranges and mauves and the mid summer heat gave the boys a comforted feeling. The scene was straight out of a fairy tale, and was the perfect end to the wizards date.

“-and they just kept trying to braid my hair, which is nice and all but I didn’t enjoy all that much.”  
Sirius continued a rant about who knows what that he had started at the restaurant and hadn’t finished yet. Remus wasn’t paying that much attention, just agreeing with some things he’d say every once in a while. He was more preoccupied with the hand he was holding so tightly in his and the throbbing heat that was building up in the bottom of his stomach.

Remus wasn’t usually one to express how he felt, he wasn't exactly an open book. It had taken the marauders a lot of work to get to the point where they are now, and it took Sirius even more work to break down the walls Remus had surrounded himself with. It wasn’t until very recently that he started voicing his feelings to Sirius. So when he squeezed Sirius’s hand mid sentence to get his attention, his significant other was all ears.

“Sirius, um, do you think we could maybe have some, uh, fun tonight?”  
The wording for the question was very in character for Remus, and Sirius understood immediately, and immediately got excited.  
“Yeah! Of course! I was debating asking at the restaurant but didn’t want any of those lovely ladies to hear.”  
The animagus giggled.

Remus smiles and squeezed Sirius’ hand, continuing their journey home. The heat in the pit of the werewolf’s abdomen had emerged in Sirius’s as well, and he was so excited. Sirius and Remus were each other’s firsts, but even then Sirius knew how good his boyfriend was at sex. He was definitely better than his hand (and the toys he had gotten himself secretly)

When they rounded the corner to their street of their apartment complex, the two started to get a bit more “frisky”  
“Race ya!”  
Sirius said as he let go of his boyfriend’s hand and ran towards the building. And even though Remus Lupin was stiffer than a board in his pants, he ran after his boyfriend, giggling the whole way. It wasn’t out of character for the two to do silly stuff like this, but Remus luckily had the advantage. Even though his boyfriend wasn’t that much shorter than him, Remus had much longer legs. He slapped his hand against the door first.  
“I win.”  
A breathless Sirius made it there just after him.  
“You did.”

Remus opened the door quickly and made his way into the entrance of their apartment. A quiet meow came from their cat that quickly hopped off the couch and made her way to the laundry room, probably to hide in the dryer. Remus would regret not stopping her later when his clothes are all full of hair, but he was too busy with himself to care.

He watched as Sirius took his boots off and shedded his leather jacket. As soon as both of those were stripped from him and he looked up to Remus, their mouths were together. Sirius was a bit shocked but hummed approvingly, smiling as much as he could with another person’s mouth on his. Remus had his hands placed on Sirius’ cheeks, and the other had wrapped his arms around his neck.

They stood in the doorway for a few moments, gently kissing and sucking on each others mouths and tongue, basking in each other’s warmth. Remus heard his partner moan into his mouth, a slight wine following it. He was the first to pull away, grabbing his boyfriend by his Led Zepplin band tee and pulling him to the couch. He didn’t want to wait for them to go to the bedroom.

Remus threw himself down onto it, pulling his partner on top of him by his hips and continuing their make out session. The sound of wet, sloppy kisses filled the living room, interrupted only by heavy breathing and a few moans here and there. Things started to heat up when Remus gently shoved his knee between Sirius’ legs, applying pressure to his dick. Remus could feel how hard it was on his thigh, and Sirius moaned at the feeling. He started to move his hips back and forth on Remus’ leg, getting off on the friction.

“Fuck moony!”  
Sirius gasped. Remus smiled at the nick name, but brought his mouth down next to Sirius’ ear.  
“I would rather hear you say my real name love.”  
He whispered as he pushed his leg harder in Sirius’ groin. He had moved his hands to his partner’s hips and was basically making him grind against his thigh.  
“Remus!”

Sirius wasn’t one to shy away from brat like behaviour though, he always wanted some control in the situation but still loved giving himself to Remus. But, he wanted to mess a bit with Remus’ plan to only give him pleasure, so he moved himself in such a way that his leg would also be between Remus’, who gasped softly at the feeling. 

Both of them enjoyed the feeling. The ruff of their denim pants rubbing together against their cocks, adding an amazing feeling of pleasure that invaded both of them. Quiet cursing was heard, and the slight creek of the couch and they dry humped each other. The pleasure caused by it made Sirius let out an almost girlish moan, but Remus just got more turned on by it. Sirius tried to get him to do the same, but he only let out another, slightly louder, gasp.

That was another thing about Remus. He was always very reserved when it came to stuff like this. He wasn’t really known to moan loudly or make a surplus of noise, maybe whimper a bit and gasp. Sirius liked to make it his personal challenge to see how loud he could make Remus. He succeeded quite well once, making Remus scream so loud they got a noise complaint one of the first few times he had topped. Remus was extremely embarrassed afterwards, but Padfoot still got himself off to the thought of the noise.

The two layed there for a while, making out hard and rubbing each other's dicks and grabbing random parts of their body. Remus hand laid his hands on Sirius' ass, while Sirius had his on his partner’s chest. Remus was switching between squeezing it and just running his hands up and down it, while Sirius was just letting himself feel up his boyfriend’s chest, thumbing at one of his nipples every so often. Remus attached his mouth to the others neck, kissing, licking and sucking bruises there, while Sirius just layed back and moaned. He felt amazing right now, everything just felt surreal. The friction on his dick, the hickeys being put on his neck, the smell of Remus’ shampoo and cologne mixing together for a scent that was just him. Padfoot was so caught up in all of this he didn’t notice the building at the bottom of his abdomen.

Remus was enjoying himself too. The noises his boyfriend was making were turning him on immensely, and the feeling of his jeaned thigh rubbing against his hard dick was making him feel like he was on cloud nine. God he wish he could feel like this all the time. This was one of his favourite kinds of foreplay. He was starting to notice that Sirius was putting in less effort with moving his leg than before, and took it as an opportunity for more teasing.

“Aw babe don’t leave me here all alone. Don’t wanna do all the work for you. As much as I love making you feel good, I would like some in return.”  
Sirius felt goosebumps rise in his skin as Remus said those things, especially when he kissed his ear directly afterwards and made him grind down harder, but was finding it difficult to help Remus out. That’s when he realized how close he was. He tried to form words, anything to slow his partner down a bit, but he was so lost in the pleasure of the build up he couldn’t do anything but moan.

“Mo-moony! Please!”  
Remus chuckled, an almost evil sound. He started rubbing Sirius faster and grabbed his ass harder.  
“That’s not my name darling. If you don’t-fuck- if you don’t start be-having soon I’ll just have to bend you over and use you how i see fit. Use you like my little fuck toy. Huh, how does that sound.”  
And with that Sirius had gone stiff and let out an extremely feminine and pure sex filled moan as he came in his pants. The euphoria hit him hard as he felt himself go light headed and shivers travel from his thighs all the way to his head. He continued to make slight whimper noises as Remus worked him through his orgasm, in awe that his boyfriend had cum from just that.

Sirius' breathing slowed down, and he was starting to blush wildly. He refused to look Remus in the eyes.  
“Did you…..”  
“Yup.”  
Remus wanted to giggle, but kept it in. He instead kissed his boyfriend’s cheek.  
“Y’know, that’s kinda hot.”  
Remus said in an almost teasing voice as he went back to placing light kisses on Sirius’ neck, tracing over the already prominent bruises. Sirius felt his semi flaccid erection perk up again. The slight pain of the bruises being pushed into and the things Remus was saying were bringing it back up.

“Just dry humping and being told I’d use you like my own little toy got you off huh, well aren’t you just a little slut?”  
“Y-yes.”  
Remus smirked and helped Sirius stand up.  
“Bedroom, now. Clothes off.”  
Sirius got to his feet quickly and raced to their shared bedroom. He stripped himself completely, his underwear sticking to himself due to the mess in them. When Remus showed up after him, he had already taken off his sweater.

Sirius had to pause his racing thoughts to appreciate how beautiful his boyfriend looked. His fair freckled skin was always so soft looking and inviting. It contrasted beautifully with the rough looking scars that were plastered everywhere across his torso. Sirius smiled and walked towards Remus.  
“Lay down for me, please?”  
Remus was taken aback, since it was obvious that he had the intention to top tonight, but lay on the bed for his boyfriend nonetheless. Sirius climbed on top of him and gently placed a kiss on his neck.

“I love you.”  
He whispered in the space under his ear. Remus was a bit shocked, but smiled. He continued kissing his neck and slowly moved down to his collar bones, leaving kisses and hickeys in his wake.  
“I love you Remus.”  
He started kissing every scar he saw, from the large deep ones that were impossible to hide to the small surface ones.  
“I love these. I love you.”  
He kept travelling downwards, kissing the scars. He heard sniffles and looked up to see Remus, teary eyed, smiling at him. He took a break from kissing his chest to go back up and kiss his face. First his lips, and this cheeks. He kissed his nose and the scars there, making Remus giggle. He kissed his forehead and his temples and then just went around kissing every part of his face willy nilly, which made Remus giggle and dried his tears.  
“I love you Remus.”  
“I love you too.”

Sirius went back down and sucked a large dark hickey on Remus’ jaw, which made him finally get the noise he had been craving to hear to come out of his lover’s throat. He knew that that was Remus’ sweet spot. He delved deeper though, leaving wet sloppy kisses down Remus’ chest and stomach until he reached the top of his love’s jeans. He looked up for approval.  
“You better get these jeans off of me or I’ll take them off myself and fuck my own fist. Maybe I’ll make you watch for the fun of it.”  
Sirius shuddered at the thought.  
“Wouldn’t that be a sight Rem.”  
He said as he unbuttoned the jeans and slowly lowered the zipper.  
“You’d make me watch eh? I know you wouldn’t let me touch myself cause I’ve already cum, but maybe you’d let me play with a toy. Something that would make me moan so loudly so you can get off to the sounds. Maybe you’d put a cock ring on me. Oh you’d like that wouldn’t you. Watching me get pushed to the edge but not be able to finish. God that’d be so good. You wouldn’t even prep me huh? Just give me a dick to sit on.”  
He said these things as he took Remus’ pants off painfully slowly. 

Once everything was off, Remus had had enough of his boyfriend’s rambling.  
“How about I put that mouth to good use eh?”  
He said in a dominant voice as he grabbed the base off his cock and grabbed Sirius by his hair. The other opened his mouth wide and accepted the dick. Remus whined slightly at the warm wet feeling. Sirius wasted no time sucking and bobbing his head up and down. He would do fast motions with his neck but then slow himself down to really rile Rem up. Remus felt Sirius snake his hands up his thigh and make its way to the base of his dick. He jerked of what he couldn’t fit in his mouth, using his spit as lube. He stroked the veins with his tongue and sucked down hard, getting another particularly loud moan from Remus.  
“So good, you’re doing so good baby.”  
With that, he pulled off and focused his attention on the tip, sucking and licking it the way Remus liked it. 

Speaking of Remus, he had no idea how much more of this he could take of this before he’d be cumming in his love’s mouth. Pulling Sirius off by his hair, he brought his face directly in front of his boyfriend’s.  
“I think you’ve lubed me up enough darling, lay yourself down so I can open you up.”  
He said. Sirius had the most fucked out look on his face. Spit all over his lips and around his mouth, some slowly leaking out, his cheeks were a flushed pink, and his mouth was a slightly bruised red. But he was still looking at Remus with heart eyes.

Remus got up off the bed and let Sirius laid down where he had previously been. He was laying on his stomach. Waiting for Remus. He didn’t have to wait long though cause it was only moments later that he felt the presence of his lover between his legs. He heard the tell tale sign of a bottle opening.  
“Alright love, relax.”  
As Remus said those words he pushed two lines up fingers in Sirius. He knew what his boyfriend was capable of taking, and his love did make a whining sound of approval. 

He continued to work his fingers in and out of Sirius, not quite hitting that one spot but grazing it every once in a while. He started to piston his fingers a bit quicker, making Sirius whine and moan louder. He started to gently hook his fingers and scissor them apart, making sure to take his time and not hurt Sirius. He knew this was the most uncomfortable part, so he did something nice. He angled his fingers in a specific way and heard a very loud and guteral moan.  
“Oh yes! Yes right there Remus!”  
He whined. Remus smiled and hit it again, enticing a similar noise again. With Sirius distracted by the pleasure, he was able to add a third finger easily. He added more lube and continued the piston motion with the hooking every once in a while. Sirius was on the bed whimpering and whining loudly, wanting nothing more than his boyfriend to fuck him senslessly.

“Remus, moony, please.”  
Remus was in a more egotistical mood, so decided to wait a moment. He pulled his fingers out and started to lube up his cock.  
“Please what Padfoot? What do you want.”  
“I want you!”  
“That’s too vague love, what do you want exactly?”  
“I want you to fuck me! I want your dick I inside mE FUCK!”  
And with that Moony pushed all the way inside Sirius. He gave him a moment to get used to his size.  
“Move please. Jesus please fuck me.”  
Remus started to fuck into his love, holding his hips and using them as leverage. 

Sirius could feel the bruises being made on his hips but was too lost in euphoria to care. He could feel all of moony moving in and out of him, a feeling he always relished in. He loved feeling like a toy, being moved and used however moony saw fit. The movement was making his dick rub against the bed and the friction that was so similar to the one that got him off earlier was making him feel amazing. 

Once he had a good rhythm going, he bent forward, pining Sirius down with his body. He started to kiss and suck on the back of his neck and shoulders. Even though the room was dark since the sun had long set, he could still see the dark marks being made. Remus smirked down at them. He brought himself downwards to be war level with Sirius.  
“G-god babe. You’re making me f-feel so ngh-good. Fuck! Babe you’re so tight. Shit! Love! So good.”  
The comments were pushing Sirius closer towards the edge, and he was close to coming a second time. 

Remus kept moving in and out at a comfortable pace, the sound of this skin hitting each other filling the room. Remus was enchanted by the feeling of fucking Sirius. He was so tight and warm and god was it good. He loved doing this, just making his baby feel good and getting off on it as well. He liked holding Sirius down and leaving him hopeless. He loved teasing him and biting at his skin and leaving marks every where so everyone would know he is his. He loved fucking Sirius. And he fucking loved Sirius.

Remus gently placed his hand on top of Sirius’ outstretched one, rocking his hips harder and slightly faster. The two were letting out moans and groans of pleasure and the sound of the bed squeaking could probably be heard from their neighbours. But neither of them were willing to slow down now. Remus started to pick up his pace even more and angle himself so he’d be hitting that bundle of nerves inside of Sirius again but harder. He gave a particularly hard thrust and Sirius let out the loudest moan of the night.  
“FUCK! REMUS! Close! I’m close!”  
Remus smiled, he could feel his orgasm building up as well. He lent forward and snaked his arm around his love’s waist. He started to rub Sirius’ already stimulated cock, feeling the precum dribble all over his fingers.  
“Let go love, cum for me.”  
Remus said as he bit down of the top of Sirius’ ear. With Remus relentlessly pounding into him, the friction and jerking of his dick and the biting and kind words from Remus, Sirius was coming for a second time tonight.

The way Sirius’ muscles contracted almost brought Remus to the edge, but something was missing.  
“I’m close baby.”  
He said through pants. Sirius smirked from where he was on the bed, over sensitivity messing with his brain a bit.  
“You’re close moony? Huh? Are you gonna cum in me? Make me keep every bit of it. Still feel you leaking out of me later? Huh? You’ve already made me your bitch, make me your little cum slut as well.”  
Sirius growled at the end which pushed moony over the edge and caused him to shoot his cum into Sirius. A loud whine left Remus’ mouth as he did. 

The two sat there for a while before Remus pulled out. Sirius very slowly tried to pull himself up but fell over since his legs were asleep.  
“Easy their Pads. Let me help you.”  
Remus said as he wrapped his arms around his waist and gently brought him to the washroom.  
“I’m sure you’ll wanna clean yourself up since I’m pretty sure what you were saying was just dirty talk.”  
Sirius chuckled by nodded.  
“Yeah, i was just saying whatever I thought would get you off.”  
The two giggled a bit as Remus made them a bath. He got in first and helped Sirius get in after him. The two sat together in silence, Sirius laying half asleep on Remus’ chest as the nice scent of lavender filed his sense. The water was warm and inviting and the two just felt blissful I’m each other’s presence. Sirius could of sworn he would fall asleep any second now.  
“Pads?”  
“Hmmm?”  
“I love you.”  
“I love you too.”  
Remus grabbed Sirius’ chin and kissed him sweetly before letting him lay back down on his chest.  
“Y’know what I just remembered?”  
“What?”  
“We have breakfast with Prongs and Lily tomorrow.”  
“Fuck!”

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t wrote smut in a while so apologies if it isn’t that good.


End file.
